David Jones
"Jones" redirects here. For his ex-wife, see Charlotte Jones. For the hunter, see Maniitok Jones. For the physician, see Dr Ezekiel Jones. ) Unnamed sibling Unnamed nephew Unnamed mother Unnamed grandfather |affiliation = Grimsborough Police Department |rank = Senior Detective Inspector (formerly) |appearance = Criminal Case |firstapp = Case #1: The Death of Rosa Wolf (s1) }} David Jeremiah Jones, appearing as a main character in Season 1 and Season 5 of Criminal Case, is the Inspector-turned-Senior Detective of the Grimsborough Police Department, working alongside the player as partners throughout both seasons. Profile 38 years of age, Jones has blue eyes and dark brown spiky hair. He also has a five o'clock shadow and wears a brown police jacket with logos of the department on its sleeves, both of which he obtained in the five years the player was gone from Grimsborough. Under the jacket, Jones sports a light blue GPD shirt with a black (previously blue-gray) necktie. He also wears a pair of black pants with a leather belt of the same color. A seasoned officer in the force, Jones is described as goofy but loyal and serious about his job. His interests are food, especially cookies and hot dogs, and fishing. Events of Criminal Case Season 1 Jones mentioned his ex-wife Charlotte for the first time during the events of Death by Crucifixion, saying that she always wanted him to see a psychologist to help him deal with the stress of his job. On a later investigation, Jones would go on to clarify that their relationship fell apart because Charlotte could not handle the risk his job entailed. In Dog Eat Dog, Margaret Littlewood (an old lady participating in the annual Dog Pageant competition with her dog, Astrid) used poisoned cupcakes to incapacitate Jones to reduce her chances of getting caught and arrested for the murder of another Dog Pageant participant, Molly Robinson. Jones was immediately hospitalized, and replaced by Ramirez. After being arrested and taken to trial, Margaret handed the police the antidote to her poison which would then be used to recover Jones. Furthermore, she asked the police to give her secret book of recipes to him, as well as her dog Astrid so that he could take care of it. The Dog Pageant was then won by Jones, who entered the competition with Astrid. During the murder investigation of Lisa Edwards in At the End of the Rope, Grace overheard Jones picturing her fiancé, suspect Luke Harris, as the one behind the murder. This infuriated Grace, prompting her to call him out by his full name. In The Reaper and the Geek, Jones allowed Alex to partner with the player mid-investigation due to the latter holding a high interest in sci-fi and geeky topics. Chief King ordered Jones in Good Girls Don't Die to go on filing duty since his name kept on popping up in complaints, as his tactless manner (rudeness) was frowned upon by the citizens of Maple Heights, forcing him to remain in the sidelines for the entire case. Meanwhile, Grace temporarily replaced Jones as the player's partner. Not being able to cope with Chief King's sudden death, Jones stopped shaving on a regular basis until the Additional Investigation of There Will Be Blood, along with sustaining eye bags from lack of sleep. After being landed a promotion into the Pacific Bay Police Department, the player accepted a farewell party thrown by fellow Grimsborough Police officers as well as Cathy King. Jones reminded the player of the latter's first day on the job and commented on how he used to be a "bit of a jerk" at the time. He also thanked the player for saving his life when Margaret tried to kill him with her poisoned cupcake. Jones then consoled a weeping Ramirez as he bade the player a final goodbye, before shedding tears himself. Season 5 Snake in the Grass Jones was the first to greet the player upon their return to the Grimsborough Police Department. He said that he was a little more experienced but still the same old Jones the player had left five years prior. He also showed various changes around the department before asking Chief Parker if he could take the player to the zoo to meet up with Nathan, the coroner of the department during the player's time. There however, they found him dead, launching their first case back together. After arresting Nathan's killer, Jones helped in arresting Jackson Peacock for illegal panda trade. Meanwhile, Gloria and the player approached him so he could explain the satellite that crash-landed in Grimsborough a year prior to the case. Jones said that a commercial satellite orbiting Earth experienced a technical malfunction and crashed in a desolate part of the forest. He said that nobody got hurt in the incident and that the city had mostly forgotten it by that point. He then proceeded to officially welcome Gloria and the player to the department. Hell Is Other People Jones approached the player, who was accompanying Jasper Everett in hopes of exploring the crash site. Jones said that he had lost something while on a stroll in Elmwood Avenue and asked the player to accompany him in finding it. There, the player found puzzle pieces which they then repaired. The pieces turned out to be Jones's invitation of the player to his house party later in the night. He said that he figured a good celebration was due after a hectic first few weeks of the player's stay in Grimsborough. Jasper, Amir, Alex, Cathy, Gloria, and the player attended the house party. Jones told the player that the champagne was almost going to start without them. He then told Jasper to lighten up about failing to explore the satellite before starting the toast. Gameplay The player may choose Jones to join the investigation of each crime scene (in any case in Grimsborough or The Conspiracy where he teams up with the player) and provide hint bonuses. He is available as a 1-hint, level-10 partner. Trivia *Jones is one of the characters who animate (or move) during at least one cutscene in the game. *Jones is one of the few characters to physically appear in two separate seasons of the game. *Starting from A Brave New World, Jones is the one to ask you for reports instead of Chief King when you complete a case. **Furthermore, after Chief King's "arrest" in It All Ends Here, Jones is the one to give you the "Level Up!" message each time you level up, replacing Chief King. *In the "Riverbank" crime scene in Blood and Glory, an aircraft can be seen with a banner that reads "Jones is gorgeous". *A figurine of Jones sitting on top of an arcade game cabinet can be seen in the "Child's Bedroom" crime scene in All the King's Horses. 's notebook, as seen in Spineless.]] *There are several references to Jones throughout the Pacific Bay and World Edition cases: **In the "Ice Cream Kiosk" crime scene in Shark Attack!, you can spot "Jones" written on the star embedded in the sidewalk. **In the "Plaza Stairs" crime scene in Dead Girl Rolling, you can find a tree trunk with Jones' name carved on top of a heart symbol. **In the "Beach" crime scene in The Ice Queen, a seaplane with a "We miss you Jones" banner can be seen. **After the player recovers Ramirez's notebook for him during the events of Spineless, a drawing of Jones eating cookies can be seen on the bottom of the page at the right-hand side. **In the "Looted Station" crime scene in Of Rats and Men, a portrait of Jones can be spotted. **In Uncivil Rights, Jones can be found on the television screen in the "Mayor's Office" crime scene. **In In Plain Sight, there is a picture of Jones pinned to the board on the wall in the "Break Room" and "Coffee Table" crime scenes. Case appearances Gallery Screenshots Season 1= Jones18.png|Happy 1 Jones 22111.png|Happy 2 Jones17.png|Happy 3 Jones9.png|Excited Jones44.png|Hysterical Jones14.png|Nervous 1 Jones26.png|Nervous 2 Jones11.png|Confused Jones - Sad.png|Disappointed Jones - Case 20-2.png|Blushing 1 Blushing 2.png|Blushing 2 Blushing 3.png|Blushing 3 Blushing 4.png|Blushing 4 JonesBlushing.PNG|Blushing 5 Jones25.png|Shocked 1 Jones7.png|Shocked 2 Jones24.png|Thinking 1 Jones4.png|Thinking 2 Jones - Case 51-5.png|Thinking 3 Jones - Case 20-3 Suspicious.png|Suspicious 1 Jones - Case 20-5 Suspicious 2.png|Suspicious 2 Jones10.png|Horrified Jones30.png|Relieved Jones23.png|Sad Jones32.png|Crying ddffggg.png|Eating a cookie. dfd.png|Eating a cupcake. 233322111sdsds.png|Pirate JonesCompassionate.png|Compassionate 1 Jones34.png|Compassionate 2 Jones22.png|Mad 1 Jones - Case 55-2.png|Mad 2 Jones13.png|Angry fghjkl;.png|Furious Jones - Case 51-3.png|Infuriated 1 Jones - Case 55-1.png|Infuriated 2 Jones36.png|Showing his badge. Jones - Case 20-4 Serious.png|Serious Jones19.png|Winking Collage8.png|On the phone, unsure. JonesPhone.PNG|On the phone, unpleasant. JonesPhone(2).PNG|On the phone, shocked. Jones-Sweating.png|Sweating 1 JonesSweating(2).png|Sweating 2 JonesSweating(3).png|Sweating 3 Jones-Sweating-4.png|Sweating 4 Sick Jones.jpg|Feeling sick. Collage4.png|Jones in a diving suit. Jones12.png|Disgusted 1 Jones38.png|Disgusted 2 Jones - Disgusted.png|Disgusted 3 JONES FUNNY.png|Devil Jones 64.png|Evil 51555454155454554.png|Fantasizing Jones6.png|Daydreaming 1 JonesDaydream2.png|Daydreaming 2 explosion jones.PNG|Singed 1 Jones - Case 13-1.png|Singed 2 1462957_430902080365567_839098856_n.jpg|Singed 3 wef.PNG|Determined Jones - Stressed Out.png|Stressed Untitled-2 copy.png|Proud JoneswithBucketofpaint.png|Jones, covered in a pot of blue paint. Jones 72.png|Wiping off the paint. lol.PNG|Drawing his gun, shouting. JonesDrawingGun(3).PNG|Drawing his gun, mad. JonesDrawingGun(6).PNG|Ditto. JonesDrawingGun.PNG|Drawing his gun, serious. JonesDrawingGun(2).PNG|Drawing his gun, shocked. JonesDrawingGun(4).PNG|Drawing his gun, wondering. JonesDrawingGun(5).PNG|Ditto. JonesDrawingGun(7).PNG|Drawing his gun, determined. JonesDrawingGun(8).PNG|Drawing his gun, confident. Tess, hypnotizing Jones.png|Jones, being hypnotized by Tess Goodwin. DJONES4.png|Hypnotized DJONES3333.png|Wounded after being hit by Ramirez. DJONES2.png|Bandaged Jones mask.jpg|Jones with The @rtist's mask. JoneswithSamuel'sblood.png|Jones, covered in Chief King's blood. Jonesdigging.png|Digging Jones Water Pipe.png|Jones, smoking a calumet. Jones 63.png|Jones with Astrid. Jones 22111reww3.png|Ditto. Jones - Disguised.png|Disguised as Jerry Bigwall while arresting Mitchell Westville. Cx.png|Removing the mask. jones dark.png|Jones in the dark with Ramirez. Sick.jpg|Sick DJONES.jpg|Watching a football match. Jones 23344.png|Wearing a super-heroine costume. Idiones.png|Wearing a suit. 1466231_10202602352246178_807374230_n.jpg|Jones in a sailor costume. Jones golf.png|Wearing a golf outfit. Jones 79.png|Looking through binoculars. 1496606_10202645568921959_1535065619_n.jpg|Attending Chief King's funeral. File:Jones_-_Compassionate_(with_stubble).png|Sporting a five o'clock shadow. eeeeerrrte.png|Wearing a pilgrim outfit. Jones2343434.png|Disguised as a member of The Crimson Order. FEREWELL.png|Jones in the farewell card from the Grimsborough PD to the player. jones_wife.png|Charlotte Jones (left), Jones' ex-wife. Stylish Deer Clock.png|Jones' stylish deer clock, purchased from Desmond Galloway. Bear Rug.png|Jones' bear rug, purchased from Mortimer Mutlog. Oh My Jones 1.jpg|A post from the "Oh my Jones!" page on Friendnet. 10003163_712295592143455_1739617385_n.jpg|Ditto. Oh My Jones 2.jpg|Ditto. friendnetphotojones4.png|Ditto. 45joneswrestler.png|Teenage Jones, wearing a pair of Tom Norris's wrestler shorts. jonesinspandex.png|Jones, wearing athletic clothes. Jones caterpillar 1.png|Jones, dressed up as a caterpillar when he was a kid. Asssa.png|Jones, Ramirez, and Grace fill in reports for the player. Aaaasssssssssssss.png|Jones is ready to investigate the next case as Alex, Ramirez, and Grace are done filing reports for the player. jonespartner.png|Jones being selected as the player's partner for a crime scene investigation. Relax.png|Click too fast in a crime scene in Grimsborough and Jones will tell you to relax. Jones - Case 20-6 Scene Cleared.png|Jones will validate the player's final score once a scene is solved. dgffrtyuu.png|Starting from the Additional Investigation of It All Ends Here, Jones will be giving the "Level Up!" messages. JonesMap.png|Starting from A Brave New World, Jones will appear on "case markers" in the map, replacing Chief King. JonesReports.png|Also starting from this case, Jones will be the one asking for your reports from the previous case. JonesReportsIn.png|Once you submit your reports to Jones, he will let you investigate the next one of the five Airport cases. ssddss.png|Jones in a rare special offer. sswwss.png|Jones in a "Need Some Energy" pop-up. JonesNoEnergy.png|Jones will ask you to seize more energy if you attempt to play a crime scene short of energy requirements in Grimsborough. Jones - Get More Stickers.png|"Get More Stickers!" Untitled-xxxxxxxx.png|Jones in an error pop-up. JonesErrorCCPB.png|Ditto. CCSTWjoneserror.png|Ditto. Untitled-2ddd.png|When you want to go back to the map, Jones will ask you if you want to really do so or not. aa11112.png|Jones will be the one confirming the monetization was successful in a Grimsborough task. JonesBurgerGrims.png|Dressed up as a burger cook during burger deals in the app. dffggf.png|Asking for new recruits. Jones_-_Recruit_2-1.png|Ditto. 562751_233270173496971_1781666679_nsssddddeee.jpg|Jones in a "Criminal Case is over capacity" pop-up. fdvd.png|"Coming Soon!" DJonesCorpseFound.png|"You just found the body!" LikeCriminalCaseJones.png|Jones in a "Good News" pop-up. Jones - Welcome Back Android.jpg|A "Welcome Back!" pop-up. Surprisejones.png|Jones in a "Surprise!" pop-up. Jones_Pop_Up_Rare.PNG|Jones, in a "Flash Sale" pop-up. Startup_Screen_(new).png|Startup screen. |-| Season 5= DJonesConspiracyC232.png|Jones, as he appeared in Snake in the Grass (Case #1 of Conspiracy) and Hell Is Other People (Case #2 of The Conspiracy). Jones-Case232-1.png|Happy Jones-Case232-5.png|Grinning Jones-Case232-3.png|Winking Jones-Case232-2.png|Fantasizing 1 Jones-Case232-7.png|Fantasizing 2 Jones-Case232-16.png|Unsure Jones-Case232-4.png|Embarrassed Jones-Case232-18.png|Thinking Jones-Case232-6.png|Excited Jones-Case232-10.png|Confident Jones-Case232-19.png|Determined Jones-Case232-15.png|Serious Jones-Case232-13.png|Stumped Jones-Case232-11.png|Scared Jones-Case232-14.png|Disgusted Jones-Case232-17.png|Sad Jones-Case232-12.png|Hopeless Jones-Case232-20.png|Clueless DJonesSeason5HoldingPearphone.png|Holding Nathan's phone. JonesPartnerConspiracy.png|Jones being selected as the player's partner for a crime scene investigation. Diane_Jones_Gloria_Gabriel-Reports.png|Jones fills in a report for the player. JonesS5CalmDown.PNG|Click too fast in a crime scene in The Conspiracy and Jones will tell you to relax. Jones Gloria -SceneCleared.PNG|Jones will validate the player's final score once a scene is solved. JonesS5Map.PNG|When you want to go back to the map, Jones will ask you if you want to really do so or not. JonesRecruitsConspiracy-1.png|Asking for new recruits. Jones_Cathy_Gloria_ComingSoon.png|"Coming Soon!" Jones_Gloria_ComingSoon.png|In-game artwork promoting The Conspiracy. Promotional images DavidJonesConspiracyReveal.png|Character reveal for The Conspiracy. The_Conspiracy.png|Jones appearing in a promotional piece of artwork for The Conspiracy. DavidJonesConspiracy.png|Brief character preview for The Conspiracy. 10173506 321614977963283 1596786430 n.jpg|Promotional art. Capture-d’écran-2013-10-29-à-16.08.36.png|Chibi versions of Jones, Chief King, and Grace. jones picture.jpg|Jones featuring in Family Blood's teaser. Caso 46.png|Jones featuring in Drive, Swing, Die's teaser. GrimFinalCaseAdvert.jpg|Jones featuring in There Will Be Blood's teaser. 554629_192220440930455_808574431_n.jpg|Jones featuring in a Potato Chips reward. Jones12345678.jpg|"Special Offers on Burger Packs" 10246808_523879281097901_3978803250688003369_n.jpg|"Burger Deal" 380645_142099722609194_20849769480_n.jpg|Merry Christmas 2012 1483447_405501469602350_381672184_o3334444555.jpg|Merry Christmas 2013 Xmas_2014.jpg|Merry Christmas 2014 The Team on Thanksgiving picture.png|Happy Thanksgiving 2013 Happy New Year 2014.jpg|Happy New Year 2014 Happy_New_Year_2015.jpg|Happy New Year 2015 HAPPY EASTER.jpg|Happy Easter 2014 Carnaval.jpg|Brazilian Carnival 2015 2015 Chinese New Year.jpg|Chinese New Year 2015 998631_363106760508488_393366645_n.jpg|''Criminal Case's first birthday. CC_2nd_BD.jpg|Second birthday. Jones Happy Hour.png|Jones in Happy Hour. Jones in Happy Hour 2.jpg|Ditto. 993813_1419186448317425_223714672_n.jpg|"Christmas Gifts!" 聖誕快樂1.jpg|A Free Burger offer for Christmas. 新年快樂.jpg|Ditto. gracejonesramirez.jpg|Free Burger, New Year edition. JonesGraceRamirezNewYearCoins2017.jpg|A Free Coins offer for New Year's Eve. 1530404_408672125951951_972183794_n.jpg|A Free Chips offer for Christmas. jones3.jpg|An Extra Energy offer for Christmas. Jones2015ChristmasCard.jpg|A Free Lucky Card offer for Christmas. Jones2016ChristmasCoins.jpg|A Free Coins offer for Christmas. 1503977_510017902484039_1952759264_n.jpg|"Special Offer" Jones_weekendsale.jpg|"Weekend Sale" Thanksgiving.jpg|"Thanksgiving Sale" jonesStPatrick'sDay.jpg|A St Patrick's Day edition of the "Wheel of Fortune" Daily Gift. JonesSt.Patrick'sDay2017.png|A St Patrick's Day edition of the "Lucky Cards" Daily Gift. 1507829_393826137436550_2080050901_n.jpg|''Criminal Case upon being crowned as Facebook's Game of the Year 2013. 205597_132153523603814_1852092869_n.jpg|1,000 Likes! 73883_133375836814916_218124134_n.jpg|2,000 Likes! 9643_136608819824951_1375614540_n.jpg|10,000 Likes! 71881_153616964790803_1729250661_n.jpg|1,000,000 Likes! 18122_162496663902833_1255580220_n1.jpg|2,000,000 Likes! 581818 172112972941202 1522955660 n.jpg|3,000,000 Likes! 165230 198528580299641 1642490983 n.jpg|10,000,000 Likes! 1004028 227093087443190 1541308158 n.jpg|20,000,000 Likes! 998050_155124924682263_8481804_n.jpg|25,000,000 Likes! 1174657 269687769850388 1199087355 n.jpg|30,000,000 Likes! 1383544_332428316909666_450509469_n.jpg|35,000,000 Likes! 1551500_432312816921215_561916477_n.jpg|40,000,000 Likes! 1797386_690208044370197_9078480898296348653_n.jpg|45,000,000 Likes! 10527841_607490859403409_3983666245422061849_n.jpg|50,000,000 Likes! gj 1.jpg|55,000,000 Likes! 60mlikes.jpg|60,000,000 Likes! 65000000Likes.jpg|65,000,000 Likes! JonesAndFrank.png|10,000 Followers on Instagram! 1920163_464763063676190_81644474_n.jpg|"Facebook Anniversary Sale" Jones Vs. Grace.jpg|Jones VS Grace 1 LikeorShare08122014.jpg|Jones VS Grace 2 10289818_528241127328383_7194242122923841402_n.jpg|"Follow us on Twitter!" Untitled-1 copyeeeeddd.png|"Which case are you investigating?" JonesCaseInvHighlight.jpg|Ditto. JonesWhatsInvestigating.jpg|Ditto. jonesinv.jpg|Ditto. Jones - Quiz_20151007.jpg|A quiz. xxcCvBT.jpg|Featuring in a tribute to Game of Thrones. 10397827_563101377175691_4578851456248407837_n.jpg|"Happy Weekend!" 10154499_536711603148002_6191686899530092685_n.jpg|Ditto. DavidGraceWeekend.jpg|Ditto. David、Grace Weekend.jpg|Ditto. Bandicam 2014-06-25 09-30-54-038.jpg|Jones featuring in a #DidYouKnow fact. Untitled-1 copy.pngdddddssssss.png|Jones featuring in a #ManCrushMonday promo. Bandicam 2014-07-01 13-42-56-397.jpg|"The Many Moods of Jones" ATddd.png|"The Many Faces of David Jones" eerrr444.png|Jones in a "Criminal Case Gazette" promo. Untitled-3ddddw3.png|Happy 4th of July from the Grimsborough PD. Untitled-1.pngssswwwwwq.png|"Which team will you support?" Untitled-ddddssww.png|Happy 14th of July from Jones and Grace. JonesFact.png|"Friday Crime Fact" 60652.png|Ditto. GraceJonesHappyMonday.jpg|"Happy Monday!" GraceAndJonesHappyMonday.png|Ditto. Friendship.jpg|Happy International Day of Friendship from the Grimsborough PD and Judge Hall. Grace.jpg|"Caption the Scene!" 10676379_741799919305835_5143031635641142900_n.jpg|Ditto. GJ.jpg|Ditto. JR.jpg|Ditto. JonesCaptiontheScene5.png|Ditto. Young.png|"International Youth Day" 10704159_734941349893006_1787987096484192519_n.jpg|"At Pretty Simple..." jones.jpg|"Vote for your favorite!" JonesGraceFrank.jpg|Ditto. jones and grace.jpg|''Criminal Case'' masks. Jones and grace babies.jpg|A Halloween edition of Criminal Case Babies. Concept_Art_of_Jones.jpg|Concept art of Jones. Criminal Case Cover Photo 02.png|Jones on a cover photo for the Criminal Case app page on Facebook. ditto.jpg|Ditto. jar.jpg|"Criminal Case Babies" jonesramirez.jpg|Ditto. 1040314 - Criminal Case Babies.jpg|Ditto. Criminal Babies 1040405.jpg|Ditto. Joinourteam.jpg|"Join our Team!" hotdogstall.jpg|"Can you spot Detective Jones?" 100 Cases.jpg|"100 Cases!" 4thjuly.jpg|Happy 4th of July! CC3YEARS.png|Celebrating the third birthday of Criminal Case. GPD_Happy5thBirthdayEnergy2017.jpg|Celebrating the fifth birthday of Criminal Case. 12418849_1080542328764924_4271503605954104522_o.jpg|Happy New Year 2016 20150626-10 Million Daily Players.jpg|"10 Million Daily Players!" 12733526_1102000453285778_2836826288470980601_n.jpg|"Love Your Pet Day!" 20160209FavoritePartnerVote.jpg|"Who's your favorite police partner?" AlexandJones2017.png|"Who has the best holiday getup?" Navigation Category:Criminal Case Category:Characters Category:Main characters Category:Grimsborough Police Department personnel Category:Partners Category:Quasi-suspects